narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clone Technique
Jutsu Type This jutsu is currently classified as a ninjutsu, but If its an illusion then its a Genjutsu. (talk) 23:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :It's not an illusion, it just creates a kind of hologram, if you will. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:34, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Remember how naruto stinks at genjutsu, but is awsome at ninjutsu? well he stinks at this. (talk) 23:35, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::Naruto stank at everything in the beginning. This techniques creates an actual image, not a mere illusion inside one's head. The only reason it's considered an illusion is because it doesn't have any actual substance. It cannot manipulate its environment. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::ie: Bending light; You basically have three categories; Bending the mind, bending light, or bending matter. Bending the mind means to make someone think something is there (Genjutsu). Bending light means to create a illusion where it looks like something is there even though it doesn't have physical form (Clone jutsu; ie: illusion). Bending matter means to create something that has actual physical substance and can thus manipulate the environment around it. Clone jutsu is just bending light, Shadow Clone, Water Clone, and so on are Bending matter. The easy way to distinguish is by who can see it. If it's possible for one person to see it, and others to not see it (ie: it's within a persons mind) then it's Genjutsu. But if it's an illusion everyone can see, and getting rid of it gets rid of the illusion itself rather than getting rid of it's effects on people then it's not Genjutsu. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 15, 2009 @ 03:09 (UTC) :And in the most basic condensed version of both of thise comments, which was used in the anime (I think): Clone Technique makes illusionary clones that don't manipulate the environment, such as grass won't move if a clone runs on it, but it the environment will react to solid shadow clone.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) New image I think we need a new image as the current one shows an unsuccesful clone jutsu. --Hardly worth the effort. 12:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I agree but dont know how to do it and if so where is a succesful atempt all you see now-a-days is shadow,water,lightning,clay,ink,or baisicly anything but this. --Kris199912 (talk) 20:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Find one that can accurately depicts it then --Cerez365 (talk) 20:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Couldn't you use the image of Sakura preforming the Clone Technique with her fight with Ino? I think she uses it in episode 41.--Karibi 04:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::How about this one? I also have one that doesn't show the clone materializing. Jacce | Talk | 06:37, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::That one looks fine the whole clone materializing is good too --Cerez365 (talk) 11:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Just an illusion? Naruto routinely uses his clones to produce physical effects. As recently as the finale of the fight with Tendo Pain he used his clones as physical backup to resist the Almighty Push, and to throw himself through the air for the final Rasengan. -- Boradis (talk) 15:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Naruto used shadow clones, which are physical, the clones created by this technique are not.--Deva 27 (talk) 15:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Thanks. -- Boradis (talk) 15:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Naruto and the Clone Technique Okay, I've had a question for a while now, and I'd appreciate it if I could get an answer on this. Why was Naruto unable to use the Clone Technique? I'd like to be able to differentiate from the canon reason(if there is one) and the fanon reasons. Ryne 91 (talk) 02:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :He, like his mother, is not very good at ninjutsu. It's as simple as that. --Cerez™☺ 02:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Something about his inability to control his chakra efficiently. Ebisu goes into detail and describes it better in this chapter. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 02:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the answers. Ryne 91 (talk) 02:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Are three Clones necessary? In the Trivia section, it is mentioned that three Clones are necessary to pass the Konoha Academy's graduation test. However, if the scanlation I've read is correct and my memory isn't failing me, Iruka said something about the other students splitting into three. From that, I can surmise that: a)The minimum Clones produced were two, not three. b)It may not be necessary to create so many to pass, the others might have simply been capable of going above the requirement (possibly one clone, though lifelike). What do you guys think? (talk) 01:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC)AoMythology :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Derived Jutsu Shouldn't almost all clone techniques be under derived? (Evilpuppy (talk) 05:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) :No, most of the other clone techniques are able to attack and act on their own, so they are distinct techniques. TricksterKing (talk) 09:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::These clones can do that (albiet not all that effectively as they are illusions) (Evilpuppy (talk) 16:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) :::I don't know. At least conceptually, it would be coherent for every other clone technique, either directly or indirectly trace back to the Clone Technique, even if they're not actually built upon the Clone Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 21:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not really, by same logic we would have to list transformation technique as a parent for all body-altering techniques--Elveonora (talk) 21:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Body alteration techniques don't quite follow the trend of being used to deceive. At least not the majority. At the end of the day, clones are clones. There are body transformations that are used to supplement in other ways. Suigetsu's Hydrification, that mud guy from the Three-Tails arc, Jūgo's body transformations, cursed seals. Omnibender - Talk - 22:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) If I remember the most logical explanation behind close technique by Suki, it was that they are a spectacle of light (hologram). The very rest of clone techniques is actual "cloning" of the user in some way, tangible objects/subjects. It's very different. What I meant by transformation techniques was Slithering Snake Mode for example and similar things--Elveonora (talk) 22:52, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Genjutsu Im not saying we change anything, just asking. Since they're illusions, would they be considered genjutsu or yin Release? once again for clarity, just a question. Riptide240 (talk) 13:36, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :No, because it's genjutsu only when it's chakra messing up with brain's senses. This one is something everyone can see, more like a holographic projection.--Elveonora (talk) 13:41, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Anime made a mistake in the first episode with Naruto and the Clone Technique I don't know if anyone else noticed this, but after re-watching the first episode something caught my attention. During the first two minutes of the episode when the Chunin are chasing Naruto, just before Naruto is seen using the Cloak of Invisibility Technique ANOTHER Naruto is still being chased by the two Chunin. I think the anime screwed up on that one since it shows that Naruto is able to use the clone technique to escape the two chunin but is unable to use it later during the Academy Graduation Exam. Here's the evidence on YouTube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgVc0SjXrrI Watch from 1:45 through 1:47 very closely and you see the Naruto Clone leaping away with the Chunin following it shortly before Naruto is shown ending his Cloak of Invisibility Technique at 1:48 through 1:50.MathiasDante02 (talk) 06:45, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe he was using the Body Replacement Technique. Jacce | Talk | 15:43, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::That video's been taken down, does anyone know roughly the minute/second mark MD02 was referring to? talk2ty 16:42, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Dissipation :The clones may not dissipate when they come into contact with something. What is this referring to? What examples do we have where it appears that an enemy is forcing the dissipation of a normal (non-shadow) clone via an attack on it? What examples do we have where a clone is attacked but NOT dissipated? talk2ty 16:42, June 12, 2018 (UTC)